Effie Trinket, single greatest pleasure
by JessayBunnay12
Summary: Haymitch and Effie spend some quality time together but will there be trouble on the horizon? Rated M for language and strong sexual content, don't like? Don't read. First fanfiction and first lemon :)
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch POV -

I took a long sip from the wine I was holding, straight out the bottle as always. Katniss and Peeta were both down the corridor of the long train. I however, was sat here. Drinking. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I didn't have to drink to forget. I wanted a family to come home to, a beautiful wife and kids to be proud of, my chance at that was long gone now. I took another long gulp of the alcohol in my hand. Why was it like this? I asked myself.

"Because it just fucking is" I muttered aloud.

Effie looked up from whatever the hell she was doing and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She looked at me quizzically.

"You wouldn't get it"

"Oh, because I'm a Capitol bitch?" Effie replied coldly.

She obviously remembered what had been said from our last argument. I went to say something but no words came out. I took another swig from my bottle instead.

"You know what? You always make out that I'm such a screw up, well look at yourself." Effie said sharply, not a beat out of place.

I could say I was shocked, but I wasn't. I wasn't because I knew she was right.

After a long moment of silence, Effie stood up from the chair she was sitting on and straightened out the bottom of her dress. She started walking to the doorway, I got up from my seat, a bit tipsy from the wine, and grabbed her left wrist loosely giving her the option to free herself.

"Effie, look, I'm sorry for for what I said. You're not a Capitol bitch, you're a beautiful, intelligent lady and I'm damn lucky to have the pleasure of knowing you."

She turned to me slowly. Her cheeks were stained with the black mascara running down her face. I wiped her tears slowly with my thumb before cupping her face.

"You're not a screw up" she looked up at me, her soft blue eyes gazing upon me. "Those kids, they need you. I need you. I need you, Haymitch."

I couldn't help myself, she was simply irresistible. My lips crashed against her soft, pink lips. I held them there for a moment before looking at Effie, silently asking for permission to go further.

"H- Haymitch..." She barely whispered before locking her lips onto mine.

I snaked my arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. Our kiss deepened, my tongue grazed her bottom lip before biting it gently.

"The bedroom" Effie half moaned.

She placed her hand into my own and lead me down the hall to her room. I closed the door softly, as to not wake anyone up and started to unbutton my shirt. Once it was on the ground, she placed her pale hands on my scarred, tanned skin before planting a short kiss on my neck. I reached my hand to her back, unzipping her vibrant dress. It fell to the ground around her ankles like a puddle. I took a sharp in take of breathe as she carefully unclipped her silky red bra and it joined her dress on the floor too.

"You truly are the prettiest woman I have ever seen" I said wide eyed.

I stepped closer to her and placed my hot mouth around her small breast, swirling my tongue round her nipple. Effie threw her head back and moaned deeply. She placed her hand gently over my crotch before starting to remove the belt from my jeans. Eagerly, she pulled them down along with my boxers and kneeled in front of me. She wrapped her hand around my length and ran her thumb from the base to the tip before licking the head and eventually taking me in further. I moan as her head bobs rapidly against my hard cock, I place my hand on the back of her head as I reach my climax and being pushed of the edge. My hot seed shoots down her throat, some starts to spill out the corners of her mouth.

"That... Was amazing" I say before pulling out of her mouth.

"Glad you liked it" She replies seductively.

I scoop her up before practically throwing her onto the bed, the fire burning deep in my gut. I pull off her thin lace underwear, placing my tip at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked her.

"Yes, mmm... I need you inside of me."

I pushed my length into her warmth slowly, letting her adjust. She moaned loudly and I started pumping harder. We moaned in unison, always getting louder with each thrust. Intense pleasure warmed my body, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I felt her walls clench around me as I cummed deep inside her.

I pulled out of her before collapsing next to her on the bed, my heart speeding.

"Haymitch?" Effie said quietly

"Yes?" I replied

"Will you stay with me?"

I rolled over to face her, kissing her cheek gently.

"As long as you want me, sweetheart."

Effie Trinket, the single greatest pleasure in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for all the kind reviews! They mean a lot! I'd just like to mention I am a virgin so obviously not experienced in sexual activity so I apologise if it seems unrealistic. I have hopes to continue this as I have plans for the future, but please give me your honest opinion if it should be completed or left as oneshot.

Kind regards,

Jess


	3. Chapter 3

Effie POV -

I could hear the sound of rustling but I shook it off as I was even more tired than usual this morning. The rustling continued to the point of it being impossible to sleep. Lazily, I opened my eyes to see Haymitch leaving slowly, shoes in hand.

"Haymitch?" I asked, sitting up slowly.

The white sheets fell slightly and I suddenly became aware of the fact I was naked. I covered my self up before turning my head slightly, remembering what had happened last night and what was happening now. I put the pieces together and it was obvious what was happening. It was just a one night stand.

"Look Effie, what do you want me to do? You and I... We're just too different."

I couldn't control the hot tears starting to drip down my face. I breathed in sharply to try and control myself before wiping the tears away quickly.

"Is that how you treat every woman? Make them feel special just so you can get in their pants?"

"Don't tell me you didn't want it too" Haymitch replied.

He was right, I knew last night it was just meaningless sex but I kept pushing it out of mind for hope he actually wanted me. I was wrong.

"I thought..."

"Well, what did you think?"

"I thought that we were going to be... Together." I murmured the last word quieter than a whisper.

How could I have been so foolish? I scolded myself for letting him play me like this. A surge of hurt and anger started to build up in my chest.

"That's not how life is sweetheart, we're not all over in the Capitol having parties, designer clothes and having a perfect life."

My pure hatred was reaching boiling point. I turned to face him, his face was creased, straightening out when he saw me. Almost as of he actually felt sad, but I didn't care.

"GET OUT!" I screeched.

Grabbing the nearest object to me and hurled it at the wall beside him. Pure shock was displayed on his face. He stared quickly at the vase that I had thrown before he reached for the door handle and exiting, slamming the door behind him. His heavy footsteps were audible through the walls, vanishing a few seconds later. My heart was racing. I sat in my bed in silence of a long moment until I put my head in my hands and started to cry. The tears were streaming into my hands as I shook with the emotion built up inside.

My eyes were puffy and sore by the time I managed to pull myself out of my bed. I clothed my naked body with my silk dressing gown, staring at myself in the long mirror opposite me.

How could I have let myself get so low? I asked myself repeatedly. The sudden hollow echo of a knock on the door followed by the voice of Katniss made my heart do a flip as I was not expecting it.

"Breakfast is on the table"

"O-okay" I stammered "I'll be there in a few minuets" I managed to stutter out the rest.

I silently hoped it was Haymitch, coming back to apologise.

I waited tensely for a long minute before relaxing, feeling safe to move again. I look round the room. It was an absolute mess. My favourite dress had been ripped a and was now scrunched up in the corner of the room from last night. The smashed violet vase lying in a million pieces joined by the red roses, now limp against the hard wood floor.


End file.
